Hors d'Oeuvres
by Anghjulina
Summary: Bella et Edward sont dans un bateau. L'auteur tombe à l'eau. Sauf que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot… Et si on parlait revolver, porte-avion et grand chelem ?


XxxxoxxxX

**Trois histoires, trois avant-goûts…**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Il y avait quantité de choses auxquelles j'aurais pu m'attendre, ce soir-là. Une rencontre, une débauche d'anthologie chez l'heureux gagnant, une beuverie pour fêter l'évènement… Ce fut plus ou moins ce qui arriva._

_Je n'avais pas imaginé, en revanche, à quel point cela allait tout changer. Pour le meilleur, mais surtout le pire._

Passé le premier déséquilibre, la chute fut instantanée. L'impact, sur la glace, brutal. Ma tête avait heurté le parapet qui délimitait les abords de la patinoire posée en plein cœur de Central Park.

Je n'étais plus à une collision près…

La première chose que j'aperçus lorsque je relevai la tête fut deux grands yeux amusés, au-dessus de moi. Deux émeraudes enchâssées dans un visage anguleux, surlignées par des pommettes saillantes.

Une très sympathique compensation, si vous voulez mon avis. S'il fallait faire de telles cascades pour en avoir d'autres, j'aurais recommencé, avec application cette fois.

« Vous allez bien ? »

L'inconnu à ma rescousse avait, en plus de ça, une voix charmante. Rauque et mâle. Le genre qui m'envoûtait sans autre forme de procès.

« Oui, j'ai… glissé. »

Tout allait bien, il faut dire que j'en avais vu d'autres.

Je me redressai rapidement en grimaçant, un mal de tête foudroyant commençait à me terrasser. Si je m'étais ménagée ces derniers jours, je me serais remise à la seconde de ce banal accident.

Je portai une main à ma tempe.

« Je saigne…», soupirai-je.

« L'arcade sourcilière. C'est toujours impressionnant », répliqua l'inconnu en souriant.

Je le regardai, navrée. Impressionnant n'était définitivement pas le mot pour qualifier mes blessures du jour. Insignifiant aurait été un million de fois plus adapté à la situation. J'étais néanmoins dans un bon jour, et je ne tenais pas à ce que s'évanouisse le sourire charmeur de cet homme. Il y avait des impressions qui ne trompaient pas, et ce type n'avait rien d'un citoyen zélé auprès d'une demoiselle en détresse.

(…)

.

.

xxxxoxxxx

Il était sept heures lorsque j'arrivai ce matin-là, dans la zone industrielle du port de Seattle. Le gigantesque bâtiment amarré sur le quai en face s'élevait à travers la brume, plus monstrueux encore que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Le chauffeur du taxi que j'avais emprunté pour arriver jusque là, déchargea mes deux énormes sacs et ma valise tandis que je contemplais, bouche bée, le mastodonte.

_Trois mois, bon sang…_

La réalité matérialisée sous mes yeux me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Avais-je fait une erreur en acceptant cette mission ?

(…)

.

.

xxxxoxxxx

« Le numéro un mondial ne doit son ascension spectaculaire qu'à sa détermination, sa persévérance et son travail ! Que cela soit dit une bonne fois pour toute, nom de Dieu ! » Isabella Swan, attachée de presse auprès d'Edward Cullen pour l'agence Harper Advice. _C'est en ces termes que débuta notre entente, avec le soleil de Floride et la surface violette des courts du Crandon Park Tennis Center pour toile de fond._

(…)

.

.

.

xxxxoxxxx

**Trois histoires, trois avant-goûts… Je n'avais pas dit, « jamais plus jamais » ! En revanche, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis et j'en fais parti, puisque je refuse toujours aussi catégoriquement de publier mes écrits sur Fanfiction, ou toute autre plateforme publique.**

**J'expérimente depuis deux mois la publication via un système d'email, et la phase bêta est concluante ! Aussi, j'invite celles et ceux qui voudraient me suivre de nouveau, à m'envoyer un MP. Je vous indiquerai la marche à suivre pour nous rejoindre !**

**Je remanie, et poste actuellement deux textes. Vous les aurez peut-être reconnus parmi les trois courts -très courts, mais c'est précisément calculé pour que vous en redemandiez ; )- extraits qui précèdent ce message.**

**Le troisième est en cours d'élaboration…**

**À bientôt, peut-être ! Merci pour tous les messages que vous m'adressez !**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>


End file.
